1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an aid to assist one while standing, and in particular, to a standing aid capable of being mounted on a riser step to support a person and prevent leg fatigue while standing on the risers for long periods of time during choral practice and/or performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Choral singers in schools, churches and clubs can range in age from pre-school to senior citizens. Although choral rehearsals are often done sitting in chairs, choral performances are almost always done standing on stage risers. Risers are usually portable equipment that provides elevated consecutive steps for the singers to stand on. When standing on the risers, each row of singers is elevated slightly above the row in front of them, making it possible for the singers to clearly see the director and to be heard clearly by the audience. A singer's position on the riser is determined by which musical part they are singing. Singers of the same musical part are clustered together. Performers are often required to file on and file off the risers in view of an audience or to move around on the risers to accommodate small groups or soloists from within the group. These performers exit and return to the risers during performances.
Some performers, who may be able to attend rehearsals, learn the music and sing well, may not be able to perform in concerts because they cannot stand for the duration of a show. Age, injury or infirmity can limit a singer's ability to stand for long periods and, thus, prevent them from participating in choral music. Placement of chairs or stools on portable risers represents a falling hazard and restricts the movement of the group as they move on and off the risers. Chairs would also place a singer below the level of standing singers. Chairs or stools on the floor level may be accommodated in some cases, but would often require a singer not to be placed in their appropriate section.
A riser chair, produced by Peery Products Company, Inc. comprises a padded, full size swivel seat which can be attached to a riser step for use by persons who cannot stand for long periods of time. The user of the chair is able to sit comfortably at a height which is level with the standing performers. The riser chair includes a sturdy base which is mounted and locked in place on the riser step. The base extends the entire width of the riser step. Consequently, the size of this base presents a hazard to the performers as they enter and exit the risers because it is difficult to maneuver about the riser chair. Additionally, the riser chair is somewhat large and bulky and weighs about 33 pounds. Thus, manipulation and/or movement of the chair, including attachment and removal from the riser step, would be difficult.